House Fallow
Family History House Fallow’s holdings, generally referred to as ‘Kingmaker’s Meadow’ contain the cities of Castlehold and Lightbarrow, the towns of Thirnesh and Graywater, and the two prominent villages of Pondwallow and Woodcliff, which overlooks the Sleepy Pine Forest. House Fallow was founded by Lord Marcián Fallow eight generations prior to the rule of Lord Gerard Fallow. Of the eight generations of nobility, the house can thank its modern prosperity to Filip Fallow, Gerard’s ancestor of five generations prior. The first sons of House Fallow have always led their lands to prosperity through many of the diversities thrown at their and surrounding lands. House Fallow can trace its heritage to the first Humans to settle the fertile plains that they now command. Yet, the Fallow family cannot claim to be the original owners of the land; the Stonehold Keep and their Dwarven masters, Clan Stonefist. Once opulent and imperial, when Humans first arrived in Kingmaker’s Meadow the Dwarves welcomed them with suspicious, but open, arms. With their business with Clan Stonefist, House Fallow quickly became a Human powerhouse within the region. This peace was not meant to last, unfortunately; in the last years of King Voagzalder Stonefist madness gripped the aging Dwarf and his fair rule turned to an ironfisted, tyrannical one. Lord Marcián Fallow suffered, like many of the populations within the Kingmaker’s Meadow, at the hands of the Mad King for as long as possible, but even the strongest of wills can break under the strain of an iron hand. With the aid of the druids in the south, Dwarven rebels and wider Egronian support, House Fallow’s knights led their bannermen and their allies to victory over the Mad King and his dwindling forces.This final victory was commemorated with the King of Egronia granting Marcián Fallow Lordship over Kingmaker's Meadow. Geography of House Fallow's Land The lands of House Fallow boast some of the most fertile soil in the kingdom – if not the world – and, with that, hosts some of the oldest Human farms on the continent. The rocky crags of the Stonehold Mountains in the northern expanse of their territory hosts an intimidating Dwarven mountain fortress and expertly chosen mineshafts. To the south lies a citadel of the Green Faith and further lies the Sleepy Pine Forest, as well as the small village of Cliffwood; which consists primarily of hunters and loggers, all of whom work in tandem with the druids whom regularly leave their citadel to interact with the villagers, as well as defending them if the need arises. To the West lies the Lonely River and the sleepy fishing village of Pondwallow. North – and across a great cliff – of Pondwallow is the large town of Graywater, which rests just before the river turns turbulent and becomes a great waterfall at the cliff. Following the river north, past the great bridge lies the small city of Lightbarrow, a holy city of Sarrenrae. Across the bridge once more and at the center of the realm lies the gemstone of the Fallow’s ardent green lands: Castlehold. The seat of House Fallow’s noble line it is a large city filled with reminders of the family’s gloried past and the boons of the region’s wealth. Family Crest House Fallow’s crest hosts a vert field with an Oaktree Eradicated charge. Prominent Members of the House Gerard Fallow – Lord of the Realm, King of Kingmaker’s Meadow and Keeper of Castlehold Aimor Fallow – Lady of the Realm, Queen of Kingmaker’s Meadow Esaltazión Fallow – Lady of the Woods, Keeper of the Green Faith Ermeneixildo Fallow – Heir-apparent, Master of the Horse Agnès Fallow – Heiress, Mistress of the Hunt Francesca Fallow – Recognized Bastard Daughter, sworn knight of the Realm Piera Fallow – Heiress, no titles Calisto Fallow – Recognized Bastard Son, sworn knight of the realm